Playboy Legolas
by acidroses
Summary: A diff kind of fanfic. Legolas has never fell in love and the fellowship thinks he needs a boost... so Gandalf makes a love potion... with strange results!
1. Love Potion no. 9

Disclaimer: You know what I'm going to say and I know you know what I'm going to say. So Let's just keep it that way. Summary: Don't sue me.  
  
Author Note: Don't blame me for my (many) inaccuracies, because I'm not a genius like Tolkien. But I would be delighted if you point out my mistakes! Thank you for reading! Have a nice day…  
  
Oh yeah, and if the characters are out of character and the plot is just too… crazy. Don't scream at me… because this is FANFICTION. ^_^ Live with it!  
  
It was Legolas's birthday, how old he would be this year was only a minor detail. The only thing anyone noticed was that Legolas was still single, unattached, unmarried, a very eligible BACHELOR.  
  
The elves of Mirkwood weren't in state of utter panic over their prince, but they were understandably concerned. Legolas could not be king if he remains single, for it is an unwritten rule that the crown prince must have a queen before he succeeds the throne.  
  
It was not that Legolas was unattractive. Was any elf unattractive for that matter? Legolas was as handsome as he was kind, and as sweet as he was wise. He had lovely golden blonde long tresses that seemed to be gold stringed into hair, and beautiful mesmerizing deep blue eyes that many a maiden got lost in for sure.  
  
But Legolas had never – never ever fell in love before. He was a tree nut, and his passion was reserved only for nature.  
  
Therefore, his "good" friends and pals decided to give him a little "help". Just a nudge here and there…  
  
Now back to the ball. It was an extremely grand elegant affair. The palace was decorated magnificently in velvety silver drapes and the trees and flowers bloomed so beautifully, that for a moment everybody believed they were in heaven.  
  
Legolas was dancing with all the elf maidens, even if he rather be chatting with Gimli or having a merry time with the hobbits. But he didn't, it was only gentlemanly of him to dance with all the elf maidens that wanted to dance with him.  
  
"You know sometimes I think being such a gentleman kills Legolas." Pippin remarked as he took his seventh helping of "Phoenix Peak" which was actually a more rare version of chicken cooked in a special red sauce.  
  
"Yes. If only he could express himself more. Be what he likes… not being constrained by the great book of gentlemen etiquette." Merry said nodding in agreement as he drank more of the wonderful elf wine, Liquorish.  
  
"You know it gives me a wonderful smashing idea!" Merry continued, a little tipsy. "We should help ol' Legolas realize there is more to living (even if he has all of eternity) than loving trees and being so gentleman. He must know girls!"  
  
Frodo who had remained silent all this while, spoke. "Hmm… even though Merry you're obviously drunk and over your head, you do have some truth in your nonsense."  
  
Merry looked indignant but was seemingly placated when Gimli and Gandalf came over to their table. "Gandalf, I need your help here."  
  
Pippin smiled eagerly. "It's a real good one, and for once it's not about food."  
  
Gandalf arched his eyebrow up gently, as he stroked his long white beard. "Why tell then."  
  
Gimli nodded, sitting down and sighing a little. He was missing his axe… which he didn't bring. "Don't want to cause a racket with the tree-loving people." He said as he very tenderly placed his axe on his bed before the ball.  
  
Merry cleared his throat. " Well Frodo, Pippin and I were just talking about how Legolas is far too gentlemanly and needs to get some fun! And we all know our prince charming here never fell in love before…"  
  
Gandalf laughed lightly, shaking his head. "Oh but Merry, I can't make a love potion. Even if I could, it wouldn't work. Love is not something you can control you see."  
  
Frodo suddenly looked up, his eyes twinkling a little playfully. "I don't know what got into my head… but I have this idea."  
  
Gandalf lowered his head and Frodo whispered his idea to Gandalf. When Gandalf listened finished, he laughed his deep sonorous laugh and smiled. "Hmm… that's certainly more interesting than fireworks."  
  
  
  
Legolas stretched his shoulders as he sat down. "How my muscles ache!" Legolas said smiling at his friends. He had finally danced with every elf maiden who requested a dance.  
  
"That will teach you to dance with 300 elf maidens and leave your poor friends in the lurch." Pippin said as Merry and he shared their twelfth bottle of Liquorish.  
  
"But…" Legolas was about to begin, when Frodo and Gandalf smiled at him.  
  
"Don't bother about those two, they are drunk." Frodo said as he poured a reddish looking liquid into a goblet.  
  
"What's this?" Legolas asked suspiciously as Frodo gave him the goblet. The drink smelled strangely sweet and had a very calming effect… somewhat like trees.  
  
"An excellent tonic." Gandalf said in a very dignified manner. "I learned how to make it on one of my travels in the far northern side. It's a tradition for them to drink it on their birthdays."  
  
Merry, Pippin and Gimli started to nod vigorously. "You better hurry and drink it up, it wouldn't work if you drink it after midnight!" Gimli said.  
  
Legolas looked taken aback by his friend's sudden enthusiasm over his health. "I'm quite well, I don't think I need a tonic."  
  
Then Gandalf used his famous booming voice and his beard started to fly. "I say drink, Legolas… Prince of Mirkwood."  
  
Legolas gave a weird smile. "Fine. It's not like it would kill me… though it certainly looks like it would kill you guys if I don't drink it."  
  
And Legolas drank it. "It tastes really sweet." Legolas said a little drowsy. "What's in it?"  
  
And then Legolas fell asleep.  
  
"Is he ok?" Gimli said poking Legolas a little.  
  
"Yes. He will be anyway in the morning. The potion is doing its magic right now." Gandalf said, looking quite proud. "We shall see the effect in the morning."'  
  
  
  
  
  
And so night fell quickly as the sun awoke…'  
  
The next morning, no one could have predicted the turn of events.  
  
"What did you ask Gandalf to feed Legolas exactly?" Merry asked Frodo as they walked to the breakfast hall. "It's just that I overheard some of the servants that Legolas seemed to be so different today morning and how charming he was."  
  
"I did too. And it makes me really curious." Pippin said. "So do tell."  
  
Frodo smiled secretly. "Well I didn't really ask Gandalf to make anything big. Just something that would change Legolas's emotional configuration 360 degrees."  
  
"That means…" Merry gasped. "You gave Legolas a potion which has turn the gentlemen of all gentlemen Prince of Tree lover Legolas… into a woman lover? Oh my god! You turned Legolas into a lady killer!"  
  
Frodo looked confused. "Er did I?"  
  
Then he smiled. "Oops. I just thought it would make him notice girls more…"  
  
Then suddenly, the three hobbits heard swooning from some ladies.  
  
"I think you got your wish!" Pippin said groaning. 


	2. Playboy vs Playgirl

I would like to thank all of you for reviewing! ^_^ What great encouragement… didn't think this crazy story will leave to see another chapter.  
  
So I'm dedicating this story to:  
  
Ydachikachishiroul – Hahaha… thank you! ^_^ Though I didn't know what foolish knave meant…  
  
Kitten-gal – I'm so glad that someone either than me found it funny! Thank you!  
  
Flawed Mind - ^_^ thanks! The escapades haven't even started… this chapter is a mild introduction… it's going to be so fun…  
  
Mercuria – hahah… I'm just evil to think up of such a plan! ^_^ Thank you!  
  
Starbrat – I hope so! ^_^ The plot is turning crazier and crazier… and Legolas hasn't even show his full playboy power – yet!  
  
Ranger ari – thanks!! That's so sweet of you to say! And thanks for reviewing twice! I got the hint ^_~ to update!  
  
OC – thanks for finding it funny! ^_^  
  
FTCrodis – haha… ur review is really funny! ^_^ Thanks!  
  
Elf of Lothlorien – I hope you like this chapter! ^_^  
  
Chibikuroneko - ^_^ haha thanks! Or so we all wish I think…haha  
  
  
  
We created a monster!  
  
That morning, everybody noticed the change in Legolas – especially the girls. His every movement sent all the maidens in a fluster… and no less than 20 maidens fainted that morning.  
  
"Frodo, I think we have created a monster." Gandalf said as Legolas made his rounds around all the tables, winning hearts along the way.  
  
"Wonderful observation." Frodo remarked dryly as he ate his third helping of rich walnut cake. "But we will shall deal with this after breakfast."  
  
"Of course." The two other hobbits piped in, causing Gandalf to roll his eyes.  
  
  
  
"Are you sure you love me the most?" A blonde elf maiden asked Legolas, with the words "love sick" written all over her forehead.  
  
"Yes. Although I have so far won hundreds of hearts this morning, you're my one and only." Legolas said, giving a mega watt smile that sent the blonde maiden into a dizzy flurry.  
  
And then another maiden pulled Legolas to another side of the hall. "I thought you said I was YOUR one and ONLY."  
  
Legolas smiled sweetly and patted the maiden's head. "Of course, your are. Don't you believe my heart? Must I take it out from my body to prove it to you?"  
  
And the maiden blushed a beetroot red, enchanted by Legolas's honey coated sweet words.  
  
And then another maiden…  
  
  
  
"Well I have enough of this." Gimli said rising from his seat, as the hobbits started eating their 5th helping of mango pudding. "How can you stand Legolas being pulled from maiden to maiden?"  
  
The rest of the fellowship looked at Gimli expectantly. "So what are you going to do?"  
  
Gimli turned red. "Er… I'm going to go cut something down with my axe." And Gimli turned and walked away.  
  
Frodo stopped eating then. "I guess Gimli is right." Then the hobbit smiled, his beautiful green eyes sparkling. "Oh but I can't say I don't enjoy Legolas being such a lady killer."  
  
"It's a welcome change." Gandalf said stroking his beard. "But it only deters us from our main goal, doesn't it?"  
  
"Well I suppose it doesn't help Legolas fall in love." Merry said. "Right now, all I can see is that we have made Legolas a heartbreaker."  
  
And Merry and Pippin said in unison. "And I don't see what's wrong with that!"  
  
Frodo and Gandalf rolled their eyes. "Of course you don't. Your are playboys too in your own right."  
  
Frodo looked worried. "How do we break the spell on Legolas then?"  
  
Gandalf turned a slight tinge of pink. "Well er… you don't really break the spell. Only Legolas can."  
  
"Well what must he do?" Pippin asked curious.  
  
"Er… it's an old ancient spell from a fairyland I visited a long time ago." Gandalf said dignifiedly. "Therefore only an old ancient corny method can break it."  
  
"Legolas must fall in love truly with someone before the spell can break."  
  
The four of them now looked as Legolas chatted up his 20th maiden so far in the morning. "Well I guess…" Frodo remarked grimacing. "That breaking the spell might take a while."  
  
  
  
"Legolas, I need a word with you." Frodo said pulling Legolas from his 50th maiden… oh but whose counting anyway?  
  
"What's the matter, Frodo?" Legolas said and then looking back to the crowd of maidens waiting to profess their undying devotion to him. "I'm quite busy."  
  
"As I can see." Frodo said dryly. "But you can't go on like this! This is not the wonderful sweet Legolas we know! You don't just go making all the maidens fall hopelessly in love with you! You must choose only one."  
  
"But I can't." Legolas said, his eyes clouded full of doubt. "I can't honestly say what came over me Frodo… I just woke up and suddenly felt that there was more to life than trees. And then I found girls very interesting… I don't like any of them in particular… I just like spending time with all."  
  
"But think of how those girls feel." Frodo said, his heart feeling guiltier with each minute. "They love only you, and you don't love a single one."  
  
"I love them all." Legolas said smiling to his adoring fans. "I don't see what's wrong… they are happy and I'm happy."  
  
And with that several maidens came to pull Legolas away… and Frodo looked helplessly on.  
  
  
  
"Don't worry too much, Frodo." Gandalf said patting Frodo's back. Frodo was stricken with guilt and had taken up with locking himself in his room with no lunch! To punish himself. "It is no more Legolas's fault as it is yours."  
  
"You wanted the potion only for good and honorable intentions. And it seems the potion has worked far too well on Legolas. But it could also be because deep inside… another side of Legolas was begging to be cried out." Gandalf said stroking his beard.  
  
"Yes. And I really wished I didn't cry it out." Frodo said crossing his arms. "Although Merry and Pippin doesn't think so, they are having a good time partying with Legolas now."  
  
"The thing is Frodo… not all good things last. Legolas may be happy now… but he won't be in his later years… slowly he will find what he is doing empty… and he will feel alone." Gandalf said, his eyes twinkling as if about to reveal a great scheme.  
  
"I can't wait that long." Frodo said raising his head towards Gandalf, and his lips started to play into a smile when he saw Gandalf's eyes. "You have an idea!"  
  
"Not an idea actually." Gandalf smiled. "Just a taste of his own medicine for Legolas…"  
  
  
  
"I can't believe you are doing this." Orchid said, shaking her head at her older sister. "Even for you, it's crazy."  
  
Aquarelle smiled sweetly. "But it's such a challenge! Besides, it's our old family friend Gandalf request, how can we possibly refuse?"  
  
"Easy. We can just say no." Orchid said as she packed their bags for the journey. "It's not like you don't have enough boyfriends."  
  
Aquarelle looked herself in her mirror. "A person of my beauty and status should have even more than the few hundreds I have collected so far."  
  
Orchid rolled her eyes. Aquarelle and her were sisters and princesses of Pixie wood, but they couldn't have been more miles apart. Aquarelle was the beauty of Pixiewood, she had the longest silkiest silvery blonde tresses and a perfectly beautiful faced that was often said to be carved by the gods. Aquarelle was said to be the epitome of beauty, sweetness and grace.  
  
Orchid on the other hand was often mistaken to be a prince instead of a princess. As a child, she fought better and rougher than any other boy, in fact she was one of the best fighters in Pixiewood skilled in archery, horseback riding and much more.  
  
Orchid was more like a boy than a girl, and she was proud of it even if her parents and the servants disapprove of her unprincess- like manner. The only compromise Orchid made was to leave her hair long.  
  
Orchid often bunned up her long dark jet black hair, and dressed up roughly as a boy as she was now.  
  
"Besides, haven't you often dreamed of travelling to Mirkwood? You love forests and trees and all that stuff." Aquarelle smiled seducingly. "And with you coming along, it's going to be safe. No one can fight better than you here."  
  
Orchid was moved but still reluctant. Aquarelle added one last bait, "And you often wanted me to settle down no? I have often heard of the great handsome Legolas who is both gentle and wise. Perhaps I the great playgirl will finally settle down with him… who knows?"  
  
Orchid smiled. "Fine. For the sake of both of you heartbreakers and for the sake of my own peace, I do hope the two of you get together and stop breaking hearts."  
  
And the battle of the Playboy and Playgirl… shall begin! 


	3. The first match and a little princess fa...

I would like to dedicate this chapter to :  
  
Regina - ^_^ hahah you read my mind! Thank you!  
  
Endomiel – That's so sweet! Thank you!  
  
Tindomerel – I also can't wait to see who will outplay each other! ^_^ a challenge will be issued in the next chapter with a heavy bet. I haven't decided actually about who Legolas go with… Thanks for reading! ^_^  
  
Mercuria – hahah that's so funny! Thanks! ^_^  
  
Ranger Ari – hahah! Me too! ^_^ I really wonder whose more lethal  
  
Mirkwood Princess – nice nick! ^_^ haha, thanks for reading!  
  
  
  
  
  
Legolas Meets his Match?  
  
Frodo looked worriedly on at the entrance of the Palace. "It has been a week. Why isn't your super killer man assassin princess here yet?"  
  
"Frodo, in case you didn't know. Airplanes haven't been invented yet, so it takes TIME to travel." Gandalf said, then closing his mouth in surprise when he realized what he just said.  
  
"What are airplanes?" Pippin asked curiously.  
  
Gandalf turned pink and said. "Er… a new type of really fast horses."  
  
Frodo interrupted them. "Am I the only one worried here? According to the latest statistics from E.P.A (Elf Population Alert) currently the whole SINGLE female population has fallen in love with Legolas. Making Legolas the most unpopular male elf in the male population."  
  
"Cool." Merry and Pippin said. Merry's eyes lighted up. "Do the E.P.A have hobbit statistics too?"  
  
Then a horse started trotting with breakneck speed to the entrance of the Palace. "Orchid! Slow down! My hair! It's flying in 15 different directions!"  
  
Gandalf and the hobbits looked as they saw a boy and a beautiful girl get down the magnificent white stallion. The handsome boy got down first and helped the beautiful girl come down.  
  
"Oh Gandalf, your male assassin already has a mate!" Frodo said disappointingly as he surveyed the two.  
  
Orchid looked shocked, but smiled. "Oh, you mean me don't you? Don't worry Aquarelle is just my older sister, I'm her younger brother Orli."  
  
Gandalf looked at Orchid for a moment. "Orli? Is that a new nickname? I could swear you were a g…"  
  
"No. I'm a boy." Orchid said looking at Gandalf and Gandalf looked back. Gandalf smiled. "Very well, my mistake. I'm getting on in the years."  
  
"I'm sorry we were late." Orchid said and she turned and glared at Aquarelle. "We were delayed by Aquarelle's demand we go slowly to maintain her perfect hair and the fact that she had quite a many conquests in the forest."  
  
"Oh those hunters, how manly and handsome they were!" Aquarelle smiled as she patted her fine hair, which she combed to perfectness immediately when she got down.  
  
"Why didn't you take more horses?" Gandalf said as he ordered a servant to tie up the white stallion and brought Orli and Aquarelle into the palace.  
  
"Aquarelle here can't ride a horse to save her life." Orchid said smiling and in awe at the beautiful palace. "Speaking of which, when can I see the beautiful forest of Mirkwood?"  
  
"No. More importantly, when can I see the great playboy?" Aquarelle said.  
  
Gandalf felt a headache coming as he looked at the two princesses. He started to regret his plan…  
  
  
  
Frodo was to bring Orli around Mirkwood and Merry and Pippin were to bring Aquarelle to Legolas. (Aquarelle was already planning to add Merry and Pippin to one of her conquests!)  
  
Gandalf on the other hand was resting in his room. "A bad migraine." He whispered to Frodo. "Don't call me until Aquarelle is safely away."  
  
Frodo looked at Orli. "You look so different from your sister."  
  
Orchid smiled. "Yes I get that a lot. I look like my father more."  
  
"You have quite different interests too." Frodo said laughing. "You remind me more of the old Legolas and Aquarelle the new Legolas."  
  
"I see you are worried about your friend's new … found attraction to women. It can get really tiring. I'm in the same boat with Aquarelle. Guess who have to deal with all her ex-boyfriends? Guess who have to tell them that Aquarelle has found someone new?" Orchid smiled shaking her head.  
  
And then as Frodo and Orchid walked to the forest, a new friendship was already blooming.  
  
  
  
"Legolas is going to be a tougher nut to crack then your other conquests." Merry said as they brought Aquarelle to the fountain where Legolas was singing and entertaining his "girlfriends".  
  
"No one has called me the lady nutcracker for nothing." Aquarelle smiled with all her confidence.  
  
When Aquarelle stepped into the room, immediately her eyes and Legolas's eyes interlocked. They observed each other…  
  
Hmm… I must say he is more handsome than any of my more than hundreds of conquest. He has a very princely aura… perhaps I could really consider him to be my husband, Aquarelle thought, my finest trophy.  
  
Legolas raised his head and he looked at Aquarelle. The most beautiful women he have ever seen… a wonderful addition to his already magnificent collection! He smiled to himself.  
  
"I'm sorry," Legolas said sweetly to his girlfriend. "I have guests. Do your mind…?"  
  
All the girls shook their heads and left the room… all of them in cloud nine.  
  
"What angel have you brought from heaven this time, hobbits?" Legolas gave his best smile.  
  
Merry and Pippin groaned a little, perhaps Frodo was right. They were missing the old Legolas… the old Legolas wouldn't have cared if Aquarelle was beautiful or not… but he would look into the girl's heart and look as her as a friend. Like he did to everybody…  
  
"I am Aquarelle, princess of Pixiewood." Aquarelle said stepping forward in all her glory, smiling sweetly. "And I have longed heard of the handsome Prince of mirkwood, you must be the one."  
  
"You flatter me." Legolas said.  
  
And once more their eyes interlocked as they felt it. They felt the challenge… when they both realized like a flash in their head… the other was a playboy or playgirl just like them.  
  
  
  
"You know I'm even more beginning to hope Aquarelle finally gets Legolas as her last conquest. It would be wonderful to have a brother-in-law here… meaning I can see the forests in Mirkwood any time I want." Orli said sighing as she thought of the wonderful luxuriant trees again.  
  
Frodo laughed, he had to manually pull Orli away from the forest. "I wish the same too. Then Legolas can become his old self. Aquarelle is our last hope, as Legolas can't fall in love with any ordinary woman truly."  
  
"I would hope to see Legolas soon." Orli smiled. "And I would hope to see him with Aquarelle."  
  
And then Frodo and Orli heard a scream in the hallways. They quickly ran towards the source of the scream.  
  
"It must be Levena, Legolas's younger sister. (I just added this character!), "Frodo said huffing. "She's really clumsy and always getting into situations!"  
  
Orli looked up in the hallways to see that Levena has slipped down the stairs and hurt her ankle. Levena looked a lot like a porcelain doll, she was petite with delicate features.  
  
Shimmering pearls of tears were flowing down her cheeks. Orli smiled tenderly at Levena, "Don't move, I'm going to bring you to the doctor."  
  
And Orli scooped Levena up gently into her arms and looked at Frodo, "So where do I bring Levena?"  
  
  
  
Later in the evening, there was a grand dinner party to celebrate the "prince" and princess of pixiewood's arrival. They have made quite a commotion in Mirkwood so far. Aquarelle in her free time gathering quite a number of conquest and Orchid or Orli "saving" Levena.  
  
Aquarelle looked gorgeous as usual, she wore a lovely blood red dress that showed off her figure and contrasted with her lovely long silvery blond tresses. Orchid on the other hand had secretly borrowed some suits from the servants and looked devilishly handsome, although people wondered why he always wore a cap (to cover the bun).  
  
"Hello." Orchid smiled as he went to find Frodo and the other hobbits. Gandalf was strangely missing but a elf was there.  
  
Orchid didn't see the elf clearly for a moment, and when she did she stood flabbergasted. He was very handsome, and he looked so gentle and charming with his friendly smile. "Hello, you must be Orli the one who helped my sister." Legolas smiled and shook Orchid's hand.  
  
But then when elf maidens came, Orchid found that Legolas's face changed. He was still handsome but not as, his eyes were cool although he had a flirtatious smile. So this was him when he was a playboy… and Orchid found that she was immune to his playboy charm. In fact, she found it disgusting.  
  
Orchid sighed, feeling lucky yet sad, because Legolas thought she was a boy. He treated her normally and like a friend. Orchid turned around as she felt a tap on her shoulders.  
  
Orchid smiled, it was Levena. "Is your leg ok?"  
  
Levena nodded blushing and gave Orchid a necklace and quickly walked away as fast as she could on one foot.  
  
"What is that?" Legolas said looking surprised as he took it from Orchid's hand. Then he laughed and placed his hand on Orchid's shoulders. "Oh my, Levena has a crush on you. This is her keepsake pendant you know!"  
  
* I know that Levena doesn't exist. I just added her for fun! ^_^ Thanks for reading! 


	4. Our Meeting That Night

Hi! ^_^ Thanks for reading the 4th chapter of Playboy Legolas! I'm so sorry for the LATE update. I promise to update more frequently now, like maybe once a week or more if I get a lot of reviews (I'm greedy, it's human nature! =) )

Well I re-read my whole fanfic. And I wondered if Aquarelle sounds a little Mary-sueish. I don't think she is a Mary Sue though. Because she doesn't try to be kind or generous. She's very true to herself… very proud of her beauty. If you get what I mean!

Quite a lot of you people want Orli to go with Legolas! Well all I can say is I hope I can write a diff. Type of Legolas fanfic. I HATE mary sues! ^_^ 

So WARN me if Orli turns in a mary sue…

Now… to the story! 

I'm dedicating this SUPER LONG (to compensate the late update)  chapter to…

Amanfalathiel, tindomerel, Kris, Mercuria, annakas, Safin's Girl, Markers, Ranger ari, Mystic Pebble, Esteladuial, Endomiel, hydro the dragon and jo!

Especially to Amanfalathiel and Ranger ari who kept reminding me to update! Love you guys! ^_^ I would have liked to replied all of you individually, but I have to study for THREE tests… _

Oh if you would like me to email you when this story is updated, tell me by emailing or writing it in a review! See YA!

P.S I changed my font, as I liked a smaller font - so sue me!  if it disturbs you go to view on your window bar and you can make the font larger! See Ya!

    "What is that?" Legolas said looking surprised as he took it from Orchid's hand. Then he laughed and placed his hand on Orchid's shoulders. "Oh my, Levena has a crush on you. This is her keepsake pendant you know!"

     "A crush?" Orli said, suddenly feeling a little ill. "You don't mean…"

    "She likes you!" Legolas smiled. The kind of smile a big brother gives when his REALLY proud of his younger sister. "You're her FIRST crush."

   "That's so cool, Orli!" Frodo piped in. "This way you can visit the beautiful forests of Mirkwood, anytime you want now! You don't have to worry if Aquarelle can…"

   Orli gave Frodo a LOOK. "Well lucky me then." Orli smiled shakily.

  Then all of a sudden, all the lights were turned off. The only light was from the candles lit at each corner. Aquarelle stepped onto the special podium prepared at this moment, and smiled at everyone. "Now I wish to sing a duet with a special someone."

  Orli didn't know why she felt her heart fall as Aquarelle and Legolas's eyes met. "Our special Prince of Mirkwood! The fair Legolas."

  Legolas smiled. He was about to go up, when Orli suddenly held his shoulders back. 

Legolas looked up surprised at Orli. And Orli looked back just as surprised. "Is there anything wrong?" Legolas asked, smiling in a friendly manner.

  "No… no…" Orli said shaking her head as she slowly took her hands off Legolas's shoulder.

 The duet started beautifully. Aquarelle had the voice of a siren and Legolas had a deep rich voice. Their voices blended together like milk and honey. 

  "_I never believed in Love at First Sight…_

_   But then I met you…_

_   Your eyes met mine_

_   And mine met yours…_

   And for a moment 

_   From my Darkness came light…"_

   "Orli!" Frodo cried for the third time. "Are you alright?"

 "Of course!" Orli said, as she wiped her eyes. "I'm just so TOUCHED. That's all. REALLY! I'm just so happy that Aquarelle and Legolas are together!"

  "In fact, I'm going to celebrate by asking Levena to dance with me!" Orli said, walking quickly away from Frodo.

   "May I?" Orli smiled as she bent down in front of Levena. Levena's face turned such a pretty red, Orli felt a little guilty.

  "I shall tell her the truth…" Orli said determinedly to herself.

 But as Levena nodded eagerly and took Orli's hand. Orli sighed. "Tomorrow I will tell her. Wild horses cannot pull me away from it."

  And Orli and Levena danced. It was funny at first. Orli being so tall and Levena being so petite. But as Orli slowly and gently guided Levena and with Levena's sweet eager face… the sight was one many guests remembered. A sight of puppy love?

"_We may never meet each other again,_

_  Our paths are so different…_

_  Our dreams are so too._

_  But I will never forget that I once loved you_."

   "Orli?" Levena said timidly.

 Orli smiled gently. God! This feels like I'm dancing with my younger sister. She thought. "Yes?"

  "Do you need my handkerchief, your vision seems a bit blur." Levena said smiling innocently.

Orli paused for a while as the last strains of the duet was sung.

  "_Years have passed,_

_   People said our love would never last._

_   But now as I see you again…_

_   I know that not all was in vain_

_   Even if it's not longer Love at first sight_

_   I will never forget_

_   Our meeting that night._"

  All the guests suddenly stood up and gave a tumultuous applause. "Wonderful!" "Encore!" "Lovely!" "What a sweet couple!"

  Orli smiled and shook her head at Levena. Now at age 18, she finally knew the meaning of irony…

  "What a wonderful night this was!" Aquarelle said as she brushed her hair for the 888th time. Just 112 more strokes to her perfect 1000!

  "So it was." Orli said unenthusiastically. All she wanted was to wrap herself up in her blanket and cocoon herself inside forever. What a nightmare, tonight was!

  "So tonight was the first time you saw Legolas. What do you think of him?" Aquarelle asked excitedly as she pulled Orli out of from her comforter.

  "His nice." Orli said plainly. Legolas was the LAST thing on her mind right now. LAST THING!

"Only nice?" Aquarelle said aghast. "His like one of the most gorgeous elf ever! Admit it!"  
  


  "I'm a guy remember?" Orli said dryly. "I'm not interested!"

  Aquarelle's eyes widened. "Oh god! You don't really like Levena, Legolas's sister do you?"

"Don't be silly!" Orli said as she swatted Aquarelle's hair.

  "Well that's not what everyone thinks!" Aquarelle smiled. "You know what everybody is saying?"

"No and I Don't care…" Orli said as she rolled her eyes. "Not that what I think matters to you anyway…"

"Well they say the Prince of Mirkwood will marry the Princess of Pixiewood. And the Princess of Mirkwood will marry the Prince of Pixiewood." Aquarelle beamed. "Isn't that so wonderful? A perfect ending…"

  "NOT!" Orli cried, horrified. "I hope this doesn't spreads to Pixiewood."

Aquarelle quietened down a bit. "Oh right… Father."

  Orli closed her eyes. "I promised Father… that no one can know that I a Princess of Pixiewood… act like a boy! If I break this promise…"

  Aquarelle patted Orli's back. "You will have to…" Aquarelle cringed… the thought was too horrible.

" AND I'm don't like Levena in the way you think I do." Orli said as she tried to suppress a yawn.

"Why not only I think you do." Aquarelle said smiling deviously.

  "I know…" Orli said sighing. "But I don't want to reveal I'm a girl. It's so EMBARRASSING!" Orli said. And what if Legolas finds out? GOD!  
  


  "Oh, so you will just lead poor Levena on… and break her poor little porcelain heart is it?" Aquarelle said.

God! How much I hate that smart sister of mine! Orli thought. She sighed. "I will speak to Levena. And after that I will probably either go back to Pixiewood or never walk outside again without a paper bag."

  "Do you think the curse is broken?" Frodo asked Gandalf eagerly after the ball.

  "No." Gandalf said as he ate heartily the meal Frodo brought. He have spent too much time hiding from Aquarelle and eating stale food.

   "Why not? Legolas and Aquarelle seems to be so happily in love with each other!" Frodo said flummoxed.

"Seems is the key word." Gandalf said as he took a big gulp of Liquorish.

  Frodo groaned. "You don't mean NO TRUE LOVE? Is Legolas doomed to be a heartbreaker for all of eternity?"

"Of course not!" Gandalf said rolling his eyes. "My plan never fails."

  "You mean there's still hope for Aquarelle and Legolas?" Frodo asked hopefully.

"Hmm… haven't you noticed anything different or unusual?" Gandalf asked.

  "Aquarelle and Legolas sang a duet… and oh… Levena and Orli seems to be a couple." Frodo said.

Gandalf nearly spit out his wine. "WHAT! Impossible!"

  "Why not?" Frodo said. 

 "Hmm… this puts a new twist in things. I guess there is only one thing I can do now…" Gandalf said as he wiped his mouth. "THAT was a good meal. Thank you Frodo."

  As Gandalf left speedily afterwards, Frodo could only looked blank and hold the empty plate that was once filled with food.

  "Gandalf!" Aquarelle looked surprised when she opened the door. "It's not like you to call upon us at 3 am in the morning."

  Gandalf said something not suppose to be heard for children. "I thought Aquarelle would be sleeping by now! Aargh." Gandalf thought. "I want to speak with Orli."

  "Ok." Aquarelle said as she went back into the room.

  Orli rubbed her eyes blearily as she appeared outside. "Gandalf?" 

"Yes. Would you walk with me into the forest?" Gandalf asked.

"At 3 am!" Orli cried as her vision started to clear.

"It's important, Orchid." Gandalf said smiling.

"Ok." Orli said, eyes widening. Gandalf knew…

And it was always a bad idea to refuse a wizard…

ESPECIALLY when he is smiling…

"Isn't the trees beautiful?" Gandalf said as he admired the forest.

"Yes. If I can only see them clearly right now…" Orli yawned.

"Well I called you here today, for something very important." Gandalf said. "I heard about Levena."

"BUT!" Orli cried. "I can explain…"

"Orli, don't hate me for doing this. But I have my reasons… Either you tell reveal your real identity to everybody yourself or I will do it for you… by noon today." (It's 3 am ^_^)

Orli looked stunned as Gandalf disappeared quickly soon after.

Well… she hadn't expect THAT for sure!


	5. My Decision

Hi everyone! I'm so so so so so sorry! I'm really extremely sorry that it took me so long to put an update! I promise that the next update would be fast. This was because everytime I wanted to update, something wrong would happen! This chapter is rather confusing. A lot happens.  
  
Another reason for the late update is I had a huge block of how to write this chapter. And I had to think very long before I decided I wanted the story to go this way. Any way, I hope your like this. And enjoy! ^_^ Thanks for reading.  
  
  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Orli walked aimlessly for ages until she finally sat down next to a tree.  
  
"What can I do? Choose to tell everybody that I'm a girl? And watch them look as me as a weirdo? Or . . . leave?" Orli said painfully.  
  
"I'm hopeless. Admit it Orli, you are hesitant to leave not because you love the forest of Mirkwood, but because you have a huge crush on Legolas!" Orli sighed.  
  
"But so what if I do like Legolas? I don't like the Legolas of new, I like the Legolas of old. The one I see who's so friendly and sweet to his friends, yet so fake to the girls. It doesn't matter anyway, Legolas would never like me whether he was the Legolas of old or new.  
  
I'm not pretty like Aquarelle or smart like Synthia (her other older sister), I'm just good at riding horses and archery. Like that will attract men." Orli sighed yet again.  
  
Orli watched as dawn broke. Soon it would be time to leave. Well, it was fun while it lasted. Orli got up and she made her decision. To leave her heart in Mirkwood.  
  
  
  
  
  
But what a twist of fate. As Orli was walking out of the forest, who should she meet? But Legolas.  
  
Legolas was lying on a tree, fast asleep. Orli stood shocked and yet transfixed. Legolas slept like an angel, and Orli felt her heart melt all over again.  
  
Her resolution to leave straight away, was weakened. I would just watch for awhile. . . Orli decided, she sat down a few paces away. And just watched.  
  
And then Orli started talking. It seemed weird, Orli thought later, but strangely it felt so right and comfortable.  
  
"Fate is so funny. I just wished you didn't take that love potion! Then maybe we could have been friends, we could have talked about everything from the trees to the stars. But then again, if you didn't take that love potion, Aquarelle and I would never have come. And I would have never met you." Orli laughed.  
  
Orli started talking then about her love for Mirkwood, how nice everyone was, the trees. . . the stars . . . nature . . . horse- riding. . . the joy of archery. . . she talked until she could find no other topic left to say.  
  
And she knew then, it was time to leave.  
  
"We could have been life-long friends. Too bad you never got the chance to know me." Orli said shaking her head, chiding herself. "I'm being silly again. Aquarelle would laugh at me."  
  
Orli got up, she turned to look at Legolas. He was still asleep. "Why did I even talk to him? He can't hear me!"  
  
And then Orli did something, something she would never have dreamed of doing. But she did it.  
  
She went up to Legolas, bent down, and kissed him. On the lips.  
  
And right there and then, fate decided to twist Orli's life even more!  
  
Orli gasped as Legolas' eyes fell open.  
  
She quickly got up and started running. But as she got up, her cap fell down and her long dark locks cascaded down as she ran.  
  
Orli shook her head, her cheeks flushed. Thank god, she thought, I would never see Legolas again.  
  
  
  
Aquarelle looked shocked to see Orli come back, face pink and her long dark hair strewn all over her face.  
  
"Quick. Help me pack, Aquarelle. I'm going back to Pixiewood." Orli said as she started putting all her stuff in her bag.  
  
"What? You come back after spending five hours at god knows where with god knows who and say you are going home? You had me so worried!" Aquarelle said as she pushed Orli into a seat and stopped her from packing anymore.  
  
"Gandalf brought me to the forest and said I had to choose to reveal my identity as a girl or he would reveal it for me. After that, I fell asleep and just woke up." Orli fibbed.  
  
"That old wizard!" Aquarelle said furious. "That doesn't mean you have to go back to Pixiewood! We can just say Gandalf is drunk and raving nonsense. Everybody here thinks you are a boy."  
  
"Yeah." Orli said. "But I want to go home now. It's not just because of Gandalf ok? I love you Aquarelle, but please this time just let me be!"  
  
"Were you really just sleeping in the woods? Or did something else happen?" Aquarelle said shrewdly, her eyes narrowing.  
  
"No!" Orli turned redder. "Anyway, I have decided. I shall go home and marry, just like I promised Father."  
  
"No you can't!" Aquarelle said, looking at Orli as if she had lost her sanity. "You can't marry the most boring elf prince ever!"  
  
"But I promised Father if he ever hears of me pretending to be a prince again, I will have to marry." Orli sighed.  
  
"Then why did you pretend to be a prince?" Aquarelle demanded. "Why did you take such a risk?"  
  
Orli shook her head. "I don't know, Aquarelle, I really don't. Time's running out for me, I really have to go before noon. Please help me pack up, ok? Before I leave I must do something else . . ."  
  
Aquarelle sighed. "Fine. You owe me though, god knows how much beauty sleep I have lost because of you." Aquarelle smiled lovingly at her younger sister.  
  
"Thanks." Orli said, she hugged Aquarelle and then went off.  
  
  
  
Orli felt her heart plummet in her stomach, as she knocked on Levena's door. I can do this, I can do this, Orli kept repeating.  
  
Orli felt her pulse accelerate when Levena opened the door and stared at her.  
  
"Er . . . hi." Orli said.  
  
To Orli's surprise, Levena laughed. "Hi. You look so pretty with your hair down."  
  
"Er . . . Levena, I need to tell you something. You might find it strange with me coming at 8 am to tell you this, but actually I'm a girl."  
  
Levena smiled. "Yeah. I know."  
  
Orli could have almost fainted. "You know? But the necklace . . ."  
  
"Yeah! When you carried me when I fell down, I felt your breast. I was a bit shocked, but then I realized you do look like a girl." Levena smiled.  
  
"No. I'm so ugly." Orli shook her head. She had totally underestimated the little elf princess.  
  
"No you are not! You have the sweetest face and the nicest heart! That's why I gave you that necklace!" Levena said strongly.  
  
"That necklace is me telling you that I want you to be my sister-in-law!" Levena beamed.  
  
Orli took a few steps back. "Legolas would never like me."  
  
"How do you know!" Levena challenged. "You never gave him a chance to get to know you!"  
  
"It's too late anyway." Orli said, she smiled at Levena. "I'm leaving."  
  
Levena moved towards Orli and hugged her. "Don't leave. Give Legolas a chance to know the real you."  
  
Orli felt like crying. "I can't, I promised my Father to marry someone else."  
  
Levena was silent for a moment. "Orli, tell me your real name."  
  
Orli patted Levena's head. "It's Orchid." Orli took off the necklace and placed it on Levena's hand.  
  
Levena rose her head and beamed at Orli. "Keep it, Orchid. Because I know deep in my heart, that you will marry my brother."  
  
With that, Levena placed the necklace on Orli's hand and went back into the room. "Have faith."  
  
  
  
Orli walked back to her room in silence. She was so confused by what Levena had said. But she kept the necklace.  
  
Aquarelle was standing at the entrance with her bag ready, Aquarelle looked tearful.  
  
"I wish you would stay." Aquarelle sighed.  
  
"I don't dare." Orli finally said. "I'm scared."  
  
"Scared?"  
  
"Scared that if I stay as a girl, I might be rejected." Orli said. "I rather run away, then be rejected."  
  
Aquarelle bit her lip. "Have a safe trip home, Orchid."  
  
"I will." Orli said, hugged her sister once more and left.  
  
Bye . . . Legolas.  
  
  
  
  
  
Legolas stood stunned. He had the strangest dream. He was having the most wonderful conversation about . . . everything . . . just everything with someone yet he couldn't see that person's face!  
  
He had tried to open his eyes, to see who the person was. But he couldn't.  
  
And then, like a veil that has been lifted off his face, he felt that person kiss him and then run away.  
  
He could only see the long dark locks of the woman, as she disappeared into the forest.  
  
He decided there and then, he was going to find that mysterious lady even if it kills him. Because she had just stolen his heart.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yeah finally this chapter has ended. Hope you like it! This chapter is a bit sad. haha. a lot of conflict for Orli. she's very insecure and unsure. Did she make the right decision? Anyway, I really like the next chapter. cos Legolas does the sweetest thing. k ciao! ^_^ 


	6. Fighting for her hand

Yeah! I have updated! I really like this chapter, gosh it's so damn sweet and fluffy! Haha… really hope you will like it too!

I would like to dedicate this chapter to:

  Elvae Aure aka Amanfalathiel, Rebekka, Miraniel, Flyaway, BabyJJ, Witch of Darkness, fuzzie-elf, blah blah, Sweet-e452, beliya, Annoying Took, Flaming Beauty, Kat, Carrie-of-Pirate-Swoop, tavnia Elana Viktorinov, JC, Xandra, Mystic Pebble, silverdust, Leena Toros and Elven ice angel!

  And to answer Annoying Took, ^_^ Legolas and Orchid haven't really fallen in love. But Legolas definitely feels like she's the one and really want to get to know her. Yeah, and I will definitely elaborate on it! Thanks for reading! ^_^ 

Chapter Six: Fight for Her Hand

   "What happened? The whole lot of you looked like death has fallen over us." Legolas asked concernedly.

  He had just came back from the forest. He felt renewed, refreshed, felt like a whole new person. It was like the meaning of life had came back to him.

  Gandalf, Frodo, Merry, Pippin, Gimli, Levena and Aquarelle looked at each other. They didn't know what to say. And they didn't want to talk to Legolas. The Legolas who had let Orchid, the sweetest girl ever, to go home all alone… with a broken heart.

  Gandalf cleared his throat. "I do have the urge to kill though." He looked menacingly at Legolas.

  Legolas took a step back. "Hey, what has happened? I don't remember offending anyone. I just came back from the forest, just dying to tell everyone about the woman of my dreams, and suddenly I have become public enemy number one."

  Aquarelle's eyes sparkled with interest. "Oh really? Tell me about this woman you talk about. Is she prettier than me?"

  Legolas flushed. "Truthfully, I don't even know how she looks like. I don't know whether it's love. Because this isn't even love at first sight, I never got the chance to see her, but somehow I feel like she's the one. The one I have been waiting for."

  "I only know that she's dark-haired. I remember her voice, silky, syrupy, just like honey. I don't remember her words. But when she talked, she seemed to be talking to my soul." Legolas laughed. " I never felt this way, and I don't know if I will feel this way for anyone again."

  Aquarelle and Gandalf looked at each other. Could it be? Could it be?

  "It might be a little too late." Aquarelle sighed.

  Legolas paused. His face paled. "I don't get what you mean."

  "I know who you are talking about. You are talking about my sister, Orchid. I'm afraid she has left this morning, to wed the most plain elf prince of all." Aquarelle said, her lips trembled slightly.

   "She has gone back to Pixiewood. And you may never get to see her again." Gandalf said soberly. But his eyes twinkled, like he wanted to tell Legolas something.

  Legolas was silent for a moment. And then he smiled at everyone. A smile so truth and warm, a smile that everyone hadn't seen for a long time. "I have been blind so long, but now that I can see, I know what I must do. I will ride to Pixiewood, and win her back!"

  And everyone knew then and there, the old Legolas was back.

  And none too soon too!

   Legolas would go first to Pixiewood on Gandalf's Shadowfax, and the rest of the gang will join him later.

   As Legolas was about to take off, Levena waved and stopped Legolas.

  She pulled Legolas' sleeves and whispered into his ear.

  "Let me tell you three important ways to win Orchid's heart. Look at her, and don't only see her face, but her heart and soul. Hear her, don't only her words, but her emotions and feelings. And when you have looked at her clearly, heard her clearly, pull her close to you and give her a kiss that she will never forget."

   And with those precious words, Legolas rode off to rescue his dear princess. The thought of losing never occurred to Legolas. To lose would be akin to stop breathing.

   Orchid looked at her father and mother in horror at what they had just suggested. "What? Have a competition? To win my hand? That's the worst thing I have ever heard!"

  "Outrageous. I will not be given out like a prize!" Orchid cried, her whole body shook in anger. "No way! I will never agree to it!"

  "Oh come on Orchid, you didn't think we would marry you off to that boring prince, Perger, did you?" Queen Edfina smiled sweetly at her second daughter. "Your father and I have discussed this and we think it would be the best way to get you a good husband! Besides, doesn't it sound so romantic and exciting?"

  Orchid wanted to laugh, because it was so morbidly funny. "Mother! I don't need a competition to get a husband! In case you didn't know, I'm not desperate at all to get married. In fact, I would be happier single!"

  "Now dear, that's not true." King Serwan smiled lovingly at Orchid. 'You will thank us when it's all over."

  Orchid could scream inwardly, as her parents planned the awful competition, which was a set of trials for some crazy prince who wants to marry her to complete, only the person who can finish all trials will get her hand.

  Orchid could do nothing since she did promised her parents she would marry. But she smiled comforting herself, perhaps no one would even enter the competition! After all, who would want to marry her?!

   Orchid was quite happy on the day of the competition. She was very confident that no one would enter at all. She decided that after all this commotion, she would travel to some famous forests and spend the rest of her life with trees.

  Unfortunately, NOTHING went as Orchid had planned.

  An astonishing number of one hundred elf prince arrived on that day to fight for her hand!

  Orchid had to be revived (she fainted, it was just too much for her) two times as she saw the prince come into the kingdom and sign up.

  "I don't understand, who would want to marry me!" Orchid said confusedly to her mother, who was happily checking up all the princes.

  "That's your problem, dear." Queen Edfina said seriously at Orchid. "You sell yourself short. Be more confident, look at yourself, and you can see what everyone sees, someone really special."

  Orchid looked at her mother, her cheeks pink. "But still, I don't plan on marrying any one of the princes."

  Queen Edfina smiled. "We will see. There are some really cute princes out there you know. If I was only a thousand years younger……"

Orchid laughed. It didn't matter even if there were so many princes. She had after much effort convinced her parents to let her set the seven trials, and she had set the HARDEST most IMPOSSIBLE to COMPLETE trials in the whole damn universe. NOBODY could ever complete all seven trials, thus Orchid smiled happily, she was safe and free……

  King Serwan and Queen Edfina smiled to each other, in that sweet lovey-dovey manner of theirs that gave everyone goose bumps. "We would like to announce the start of the Prince Charming competition for our dear daughter, Princess…"

  "Wait!"

  Everyone paused and turned to see who it was.

  They gasped.

  Although he wasn't as impeccably groomed as usual, and he looked like he had been traveling non-stop for many days. He still looked incredibly gorgeous and everyone knew who he was. The most eligible and wanted elf prince ever….

   Orchid almost fainted a third time. It couldn't be….

  But it was….

   Legolas.


	7. Champion of all Champions

I would like to thank and dedicate this chapter to:

LegolasLuver123,Gizmo Little Wing, Flyaway, BaMBbles, Mellon Drama, DDR Freak, O.B.I.M, Legolas and Aragorn Luvers, Kat Heiman, Annoying Took, Carrie-of-Pirate-Swoop, Elven Ice Angel, Cold Flame, Jo, Snicks and Adri, silverdust, Hikki, FuzzieNicolle, The she-MadHatter, Andray, The Story Weaver and me!

Esp to Elven Ice angel, your comment was really funny! ^_^ And Gizmo Little Wings, I will take note of your advice! Thanks!

Thanks for all your sweet wonderful comments! They spur me to update faster (which I am doing… so far…haha!!) and try to make the story better!

 ^_^ Thanks to many readers for pointing out the fact about Shadowfax. I was wondering about that too, but I just shrugged cos I liked the idea of Legolas riding on Shadowfax too much to care about accuracy!

  I'm really sorry though for that mistake! ^_^ Lessens my credibility? Haha…

  Oh yeah, I will be careful for the story not to turn into total fluff… haha… actually, this story was not meant to be a funny romance story, it was suppose to be sort of just a comedy… a tragedy. Haha, I was writing it while picturing all the scenes in my mind, in a sort of comic way. Really, never expected it to turn out like that….

  I'm happy though, and I rather like the idea of Legolas accomplishing the seven trials, sort of like Hercules.

  Oh and I have a question for all you readers! ^_^ Can your guess the origins of Orchid's name? Also known as Orli? Haha… try and guess how my warp mind works!

   Ok, enough of my nonsense. I hope you like this chapter, which is sadly very fluffy! Oh no… I hope I don't turn into a soppy romantic…. ^_^

  Chapter Seven: Champion of all Champions

Legolas looked up, there were hundreds of people around him, all staring at him. Everything seemed to be like a blur, and he couldn't make out anybody's faces. 

  But then, he saw… her.

  He knew it was her. No one else could look at him, the way she did.

  It was the first time he saw her face and it was more beautiful than he imagined. Admittedly, she was no conventional beauty. She didn't have long lustrous curls, big doleful eyes, deep dimples and the usual works.

  But she had those _eyes_. Those eyes pierced through his heart, and seemed to glance all of his soul. He couldn't hide from her powerful gaze, and he didn't want to. 

  Legolas smiled, just so that she would smile back at him. And when she smiled, Legolas knew then and there, he would never see anything as beautiful again.  

 He didn't care that everybody was giving him strange looks. He had found what he had been looking for. And no one was going to take it away from him.

  He was going to win the seven trials, or die trying. Whichever came first.

  Orchid found that she couldn't breathe. She wanted to run away, she wanted to hide.

  She didn't want Legolas to see her like this… in all her ugliness.

  She didn't want Legolas to see her dressed like a girl.

  She didn't want Legolas to see her. Period. 

   At least as a boy, she had a disguise. She could hide behind a mask.

   Although Orchid was dressed elaborately in a gorgeous jeweled gown that reached to her toes, she had never felt more naked in her entire life.

  She decided there and then, she was going to take off.

  To hell, with her stupid promise to her parents!

But fate decided to play with Orchid's life again, and as Orchid was about to run off like a crazy chicken, Legolas smiled at her.

  And Orchid froze.

  She had never felt so beautiful in her entire life.

  And so… she smiled back.

  Queen Edfina was a clever woman. Although, sometimes she pretended to have more air than substance in her head, she was extremely perceptive and intuitive. 

  She liked to act stupid, because it lured people into a false sense of security.  She had learned from a young age, that by acting stupid she could get clever people to do what she wanted.

  And so she noticed that "smile" between Orchid and Legolas. She was secretly pleased, and was happy that Orchid had good taste. She was secretly worried that Orchid would rather marry a tree than an elf.

  King Serwan was not as perceptive. He was quite insensitive, and didn't like Legolas immediately. As he told Orchid later, he didn't hold much esteem for "pretty boys".  He secretly thought that Legolas was even prettier than Orchid, and no elf king should be more beautiful than his elf queen.

  King Serwan frowned. "I'm afraid you have passed the time period. You will not be able to enter the competition."

  Lots of sighs of relief echoed through the throng of princes.

  Orchid was stunned, and so was Legolas.

  Queen Edfina smiled, in that sweet innocent way of hers. "Of course, this fine young man can enter the competition. I don't remember a time period, and isn't everyone touched by his display of sincerity?"

  King Serwan was about to butt in, when Queen Edfina leaned closer to King Serwan and said in a lower voice. "If you dare kick this handsome prince out of the competition, I shall kick you out of my bedroom!"

  King Serwan cleared his throat, his face flushed. "Of course, he can enter the competition. Really, a most touching display of sincerity."

  "I shall announce the start of the competition now." King Serwan announced, rather reluctantly.

  Legolas beamed happily, and a couple of maidens fainted.

  King Serwan narrowed his eyes and thought to himself. "Well let's see if this prince is more style or substance!"

  Looks like Legolas would have to win over more than Orchid's heart to win her hand……

   The first trial was a "simple" enough trial.

  Orchid had actually planned a harder one, where the princes would have to jump down a rock cliff and the ones that survive (if any at all) will be able to go through to the next round. 

  Queen Edfina refused Orchid's first trial, she said, "We are planning a competition. Not a mass murder!"

  Orchid had retorted lamely, that she wanted her husband to "have guts."

  Queen Edfina glared at her. "Jumping off a cliff does not show guts, it shows madness."

  And so the first trial was changed to a "milder" trial.

   All the princes assembled at a large field. Most were nervous, except for a special few.

    Legolas, already a hot favourite with all the ladies in the court, was signing autographs for some fair maidens. At the other corner, was a tall, dark and handsome prince from the Arabian Forest. He was leaning against a tree and looked extremely sullen and moody, he was another hot bet for the title of Prince Charming.

  Then there was a long-haired elf who was humming a tune, his voice was melodious and birds and butterflies soon began to surround him. He had big soulful eyes with gorgeous eye lashes and a cute dimple on each cheek, all the maidens in the court immediately turned on their maternal instincts on him.

  Finally, there was the last hot favourite. He had red hair like a fireball, and the most striking green eyes. It would have been a weird combination on anybody, but on him, it was electrifying. He couldn't help attracting attention, there was something wild about him. Devilish, nobody could escape his charm.

  The competition was going to be tough!

  Finally, King Serwan appeared on the field. He smiled, almost sympathetically at the princes. "It is well-known that my second daughter, Princess Orchid, is excellent in horse-riding. She would need a man that can keep up with her!"

  "She is wild like the wildest horses, and for a man to marry her, he would need to learn to tame her." King Serwan laughed. "We are going to release a hundred horses. They are some of the fastest and meanest horses in the land, almost untamable!"

  "To get into the next round, you would have to get onto a horse." King Serwan smiled. "That if you can even catch up to one. You are not allowed to use anything, not even a rope. Just your own body and skill."

  Queen Edfina appeared then. "I would like to add that one of the horses is my daughter's own favourite horse. But that horse is also the wildest and hardest to catch. The one who manages to get onto that horse will get a chance to talk to Orchid!"

  Orchid who was standing and looking from afar, was flabbergasted. "WHAT!"

  She turned beetroot red. Her mother was doing some crazy thing behind her back again. She would give anything for the day she could outwit her mother for once!!!

  "I announce the start of ROUND ONE!" King Serwan roared.

  Suddenly, one hundred horses started running out of the stables and into the field.

   Some of the princes were getting trampled by the stampede of horses.

  It looked like it was impossible to even touch a horse, much less get onto one.

  King Serwan and Queen Edfina looked at each other. "Thank god, we made them sign a contract that frees us from any blame in the case of permanent injury or death."

    Many of the princes had given up. They ran away from the field, crying like a baby.

  Then amazingly, one prince got onto a horse!

  It was the prince from the Arabian forest. He had walked from the tree and glared at a horse.

  The horse immediately became meek and bowed its head towards him.

  The extraordinary part was that, that very same horse had head butted five princes!

  Then there was the boyish prince with the wonderful voice, he sang a most hypnotic song.

  One of the biggest and strongest horse walked up to him and accepted him as his master.

   The wild red-haired prince true to his nature, had jumped onto a horse suddenly.

   The horse had resisted wildly, but no matter how it jumped, the prince would not fall.

  He even seemed to be enjoying himself.

    Everybody's eyes then fell on Legolas. Legolas was strangely quiet.

  He stood silently at one corner, surveying the horses.

  Everybody started whispering, was Legolas going to give up?

  Maybe he didn't want to ruffle his beautiful liquid gold locks.

   Then all of a sudden, Legolas ran towards a horse.

  Everybody gasped. With an elegant swoop, he got onto the horse.

  Just like that.

  It was almost as if he had done this his whole life. His movement was so smooth, so swift, that even King Serwan had to admit that Legolas was more than eye candy.

  And then everybody noticed the horse Legolas had gotten onto.

  It seemed simple and plain compared to all the other horses. Then everybody noticed its dark coat, it was no ordinary black horse. It was black, but seemed to shimmer with all the colours of the night, its coat was beautiful, subtle, mysterious.

   It wasn't as big as some of the horses. But it was strong, it's body's proportion almost perfect.

  It didn't jump or run around wildly like the other horses. But there was something special about the eyes of this horse. So intimidating, so confident, so unyielding.

  This horse, everybody realized, was the champion of all the horses. 

  Everybody gasped as the horse started running. 

  The horse was running to the princess!

  Then in stopped in front of Princess Orchid, and everybody felt touched for a moment by this beautiful scene.

  Legolas bowed down and reached his hand out to Orchid.

  She flushed and took it. Legolas smoothly swept her up onto the horse.

  And everybody knew then.

  That horse was Princess Orchid's horse.

  The Champion of all Champions.


End file.
